An electronic system often includes circuitry having different supply voltages. The electronic system typically has a core supply voltage for powering the circuitry, where the core supply voltage is kept low to conserve power. The circuitry, however, may require supply voltages higher than the core supply voltage. For example, one circuit component may need to drive another circuit component with a voltage level higher than the core supply voltage. In such applications, a level shifter can be implemented as an interface between the circuit components operating in different voltage domains, where the level shifter can shift a signal from one voltage level to another voltage level. For example, the level shifter can take an input signal from one circuit component having a first voltage domain that ranges from 0 V to the core supply voltage and generate an output signal for another circuit component that has a second voltage domain ranging from 0 V to a voltage higher than the core supply voltage. Although existing level shifters have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.